


Just the Tip

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Series: Bingo Fic Fest 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Time, M/M, bingo fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: It is Dan and Phil’s first time having sex in 2009. However, Dan is unsure if he wants to have sex with Phil’s parents right downstairs. So, Phil proposes the idea of ‘just the tip’ to fulfill their sexual desires and also, try and remain quiet.





	Just the Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandomficfests Bingo fest: prompt ‘just the tip’ 
> 
> If you want to see my Bingo Card,[click on this link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18GrtEJr-E1XS8lhDzYnK8ZClT2RNtMyw/view?usp=sharing)

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s not!’

“Phil…listen to yourself.”

Dan was laying flat on his back, his legs spread and his arms laying by his side. Phil was hovering over him, panting as he fit himself between Dan’s legs. They’d just met in person a few months before and even though they had given each other hand jobs and blow jobs, the thought of going further was something that scared Dan a bit.

“I am,” Phil says. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want.”

Phil’s voice is shaking a bit and Dan knows its because Phil know feels like he’s pressuring Dan to have sex and really, that’s not what’s happening at all. Dan is more than willing to have sex with Phil, he’s definitely not a virgin. It’s just that Phil’s parents are downstairs and the thought of them being downstairs while he has sex with Phil for the first time is…_quite harrowing_.

“Shh…” Dan reaches up and presses his hands on Phil’s jaw, steadying him. “I want this, you know I do. But I just don’t think having sex with your parents downstairs is going to end well.”

Phil lets out a sigh and buries his head in Dan’s neck, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. Phil’s hard dick is poking into Dan’s thigh and he feels almost bad that Phil wants this so much and Dan’s struggling to grasp whether he wants to do this or not.

“We can be quiet.” Phil mumbles into Dan’s neck.

“You can, I can’t.” Dan scoffs back. He knows he has trouble remaining quiet and he’s not ashamed to admit that.

Phil picks his head up and looks down at Dan again, biting his lip and letting it go. “Just the tip.”

Dan feels all breath leave his body in the moment and he feels like he’s in some cheesy high school rom-com where the couple are about to have sex for the first time. Sure, that would maybe apply to them except he finds the whole notion completely ridiculous.

“Phil, what the fuck!”

“It’s a solid suggestion.” Phil argues.

Dan lets out a chuckle and throws his head back, looking up at Phil’s ceiling for a second. What was he getting himself into?

“Fine.” Dan says. “Fine. We’ll do ‘just the tip’ and be that classic Christian couple who is scared of losing their virginity in the eyes of God.”

“Dan!” Phil squeaks out, reaching up and covering his palm over Dan’s mouth as Dan laughs and licks a stripe up his palm.

Phil removes his hand just as Dan goes to bite it and reaches next to them for a bottle of lube. He pours a bit into his hand and reaches down between them, covering his cock in a generous amount.

“I can’t believe I’ve just agreed to this.”

“Are you regretting it?” Phil asks, suddenly dropping his hand away like he was scolded. “Because we don’t have to do anything. You know that.”

“Phil, I’m not laughing because I don’t want to do this. I’m laughing because we’re seriously about to do…_this._”

Phil nods and smirks at him before reaching down between them again and taking himself in hand, guiding him to Dan’s entrance. They had done a bit of fingering prior to Phil asking Dan if they could ‘have quiet sex so his parent’s didn’t hear’…_exact words._

Phil slowly pushed in and Dan let out a loud breath as the tip breached into him, stretching him up a bit. He reached up and put his hand on Phil’s bicep as he steadied his breaths.

Phil began to shallowly move and Dan couldn’t feel all that much but he was still moaning as quietly as he could at the thought that Phil was inside of him right now and even if he wasn’t fully inside, he still knew he was making Phil feel good.

It was a few minutes later when that feeling left and Dan felt…_nothing. _His breaths were coming out in quick bursts and his chest was heaving but his hard on had flagged and his arousal was virtually gone.

“You feel really good, Dan.” Phil breathed out, his eyes shut. “Can I just…can I just slide in fully? I know we said just this…but _fuck _I can’t help but want to slide in more.”

Dan’s breath hitched and he quickly nodded because fuck logic and fuck rules, he wanted Phil seated deep inside of him. Phil slowly fed in further and when he was flush against Dan, they both moaned a lot louder than they should have.

Phil fucked into Dan with erratic thrusts and Dan reached up, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and reaching up to kiss him.

Phil finished quickly and while Dan didn’t finish, when Phil pulled out, he quickly got Dan off with his hand. Phil fell down beside him and Dan snuggled into Phil as he struggled to hold off laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Phil asks, his voice sleepy.

“Just that the game ‘just the tip’ never works.”

Phil swatted at Dan with a pillow and Dan fell onto his back, curled into a fit of laughs. He was still laughing when a knock appeared on Phil’s door and Phil’s mums voice filtered through saying, “Boys, if you’re dressed, you can come down for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, leave a comment and some kudos and drop me a message on my tumblr @yiffandquiff!


End file.
